


Cheating?

by changeling11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changeling11/pseuds/changeling11
Summary: Aoba Johsai comes to the realization that their captain's boyfriend is cheating on him with his worst enemy and Shiratorizawa realizes the same thing. Will they finally tell the captains of their suspicions, or will they keep quiet in order to not break their hearts.On the other end, Karasuno finally comes to realize their teammate's relationship with two enemy captains and interrogate him about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Cheating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first proper story that I'm planning on posting on here, so I apologize if it's not that good. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Aoba Johsai POV

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were on their way to Saturday practice when they spotted a familiar head of orange hair across the street. They knew of the relationship between their captain and the tiny crow, so they figured that Hinata was walking Oikawa to practice as he sometimes does. When they took a closer look, they realized that it was, in fact, not Oikawa that the small boy was walking alongside. At first glance, the tall man the ginger was with wasn't recognizable, but as they took a closer look, they recognized his large build and short, greenish coloured hair. It was Ushijima. 

"What's Hinata doing with him?" Matsun whispered to Makki.

"I don't know... wait. Are those two holding hands?"

"They are. But why? Hinata's in a relationship with Oikawa."

"Oh no, I think he might be cheating on Oikawa. And with Ushiwaka of all people!"

The two sat there watching as Ushijima and Hinata slowly walked down the street, with their hands intertwined and Hinata managing to make Ushijima quietly laugh a few times. Matsun looked down at his watch and realized that if they didn't hurry, they would be late to practice.

"Makki, let's go, we're gonna be late!"

As they started running to practice, they didn't notice Oikawa walking from behind where they were and heading towards his two boyfriends. Makki and Matsun decided that in order not to break their captain's heart, they wouldn't tell anyone what they had seen.

**Author's Note:**

> 247 words
> 
> I apologize for the short first chapter. They'll most likely gain more and more words every chapter, but I'm not sure. This is just me writing whenever I get the chance to or feel inspired to, so I apologize as I do not have an update schedule for when chapters are posted, they just are. Stay tuned.


End file.
